Operation: Training Day
This is a temporary page for the organization for Operation: Training Day. Please check back often to keep up with the rules and status, as well as use the Talk: Operation: Training Day to discuss things you'd like to see happen or changed. __FORCETOC__ Introduction PLEASE READ AND BECOME FAMILIAR WITH THE STANDARD RULES, WHICH THIS GAME SHALL BE GOVERNED BY (LIKE EVERY OTHER GAME) UNLESS OTHERWISE NOTED. This event will occur on Friday March 18 and Saturday March 19, starting in the afternoon on the 18th and ending in the afternoon on the 19th. Overnight stay is not required, but may be an option depending on the weather. This is a fresh start. Everyone will hopefully leave this event feeling better about their team and themselves as a soldier. This day is intended for skill sharpening, team building, and most of all, fun. What this exercise is NOT is physical conditioning, boot camp, or a study course. I have worked very hard at coming up with a way to allow everyone a fun experience, whilst also allowing learning and training to occur. Please feel free to leave your feedback on the Talk page. Think of this day as your finest hour. A chance to prove yourself for all the practice and hard work you've put into airsoft as a sport. Everyone will be awarded for enthusiasm, effort, and participation. Your personal skill level and proficiency of the various operations and MOS will be a personal challenge and not a competative game against eachother. At the end of the day, it is my hope that our team will become an official unit. Requirements for participation Equipment Keep wanting to buy a handgun? Keep making excuses to not get that cool walkie talkie? Now would be the perfect chance to get all those airsoft toys you've wanted, because this event is where they will definately be going to good use. Every operative is required to have the following: #A "primary" of some kind #Approved, full-seal safety goggles or safety glasses #A donation of $10 to go towards equipment fund for paper targets and other stuff is asked (paid in advance) The following are strongly reccomended for the full experience of the planned activities: #Multiple magazines for your main gun #A rig of some sort to carry weapons and magazines, including a sling #A sidearm and extra magazines #A radio walkie-talkie (motorola preferred) #A headset for use with your radio #A flashlight The more equipment you are able to supply, the more fun you and everyone else will have. Think of it as a goal to put together this kitlist, where the end result is a great system you can use in airsoft from now on! Gun Rentals First come, first serve on game day. Cash only. Thompson M1A1: Full metal upper receiver. 200 round highcap magazine and 8.4v battery - $5 AK47 - 400 round highcap and battery - $5 M4 Patriot - Full metal, compact M4. One 300 round highcap, flip up sights, and 11.1v lipo battery. $10 MP9 Gas Blowback machine pistol - One 48 round magazine, folding stock. $10 L86A2 - Full steel, bipod, one 300 round highcap and 9.6v battery. $10 Matrix BBs - $5 for all day .2 OR .25 (must pay $10 for both) Personal In order to participate in this event, you must contact me, Karland Paez, and arrange a formal RSVP, or else you cannot participate. This is to ensure all players will be respected, and unapproved players do not cause a problem. Gameplay Unless otherwise noted, it should always be assumed regular skirmish-type games will follow the Official Game Rules. The game day will consist of alternation between "training" and conventional war games. Skirmishes are spaced in the timeline not only for a change of pace from training and team building, but to allow newly-learned skills and techniques to be tried in the field. Events THE FOLLOWING ARE FLEXIBLE AND MAY CHANGE DEPENDING ON TIME OR HOW I SEE THINGS FLOWING TOGETHER. START OF DAY *Choose combat buddy *Suit up as necessary *March to gamesite - Players march in patrol formation with little instruction to gamesite ONCE AT GAME SITE *Debrief of patrol - Specialist Snake will debrief everyone on the purpose of the initial march to the gamesite, and discuss how it applies to "real-life" scenarios. *Snake will give a motiviational speech (validus sensatus fidelis) *Play a warm up game of simple Team v Team *Discuss MOS *Play a game, with MOS in mind MOS TRAINING BLOCK 1 : RIFLEMAN *Briefly cover methods of carry and battery of arms *25 ft free-standing target shoot *Discuss offhand *25ft target shoot offhand *50 ft target shoot (regular and offhand) *100 ft target shoot (regular and offhand) *Cover usage BREAK FOR GAMES BLOCK 2 : AUTOMATIC RIFLEMAN *S.A.W. discussion *Fortification and Assistant Gunner *Suppressive fire *Live Practice BREAK FOR GAMES BECAUSE OF THE LIMITED WEAPON QUANTITY, THE LAST 3 MOS WILL BE ROTATIONAL STATION-TYPE TRAININGS. BLOCK 3: SQUAD DESIGNATED MARKSMAN *Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) *150ft target shoot BLOCK 4: ANTI ARMOR SPECIALIST *Hand Grenade *Hand Grenade throwing *Rocket Launcher *Rocket firing *40mm Grenade Launcher *Grenade Launcher distance judging BLOCK 5: ADVANCED INTELLIGENCE SPECIALIST *Movement *Sniper Rifle *Spotter/Taking the Shot *Camouflage and Shooting Alley *Live Practice GAMES TACTICS TRAINING: BLOCK 6: FIRETEAM *Explain Fireteam Principle *Clock System *Fireteam Formation: Column, line, wedge, half moon *Area of Responsibility *Coordinated and Concentrated Fire GAMES BLOCK 7: COMMUNICATION *Hand Signals *Verbal *Radio Communications GAMES When all is said and done, there should be plenty of time left to keep playing scenarios and skirmishes, which we will do. Awards By passing each block of training, you will be awarded a way of displaying your achievement in the area. This may be a medal or pin of some sort; I have yet to decide fully on what will be awarded. In order to get a "medal" for a training block, you must pass all related trainings. You can't pass the 25ft target shoot but fail the rest and still get a Rifleman medal. However, some other type of award will still be presented upon passing each individual training. This will most likely be a certificate or something alike. A rank system was discussed in the past, but will no longer be implemented. Training Scores Category:Events